Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an audio device and, more specifically, to an apparatus and method of forming a sealed audio speaker assembly.
Description of the Related Art
An important feature in audio speaker design is sound quality. The sound quality produced by a speaker can be directly related to how well the acoustic volume of the speaker is sealed. The seals used in speakers can also be used to prevent the ingress of dirt and water into the internal regions of the speaker housing. Dirt and water can damage the electronics of the speaker as well as reduce the quality of sound produced by the speaker. Preventing the ingress of dirt and water is also important to meet the use requirements of active portable lifestyles of today, such as when the speaker is being used outdoors and is potentially exposed to situations where the speaker may become submerged in water or drenched during water related activities or rain.
While a truly sealed speaker assembly that will not allow liquids or gases to pass in and out of the enclosure can be manufactured, this type of device can be very costly to manufacture. For example, numerous manufacturing steps and materials can be required to seal the openings or ports on the speaker, such as a USB port or an audio port. Furthermore, the seals used for these ports often produce inconsistent results, which lowers yield and drives up the manufacturing cost. Furthermore, a conventional sealed speaker that is not completely liquid-tight, or even gas-tight, will typically have short-term and long-term sound-quality issues and may not be able to reliably meet typical water tight specifications required by consumer electronics manufacturers today.
As small and portable consumer electronic devices become more popular the need for a small liquid proof device that has good sound quality, has a low production cost, and is more easily manufactured has increased in recent years. Therefore, there is need for an enclosed and liquid tight sealed audio speaker design that provides a high-quality sound output and is easily manufactured. The devices, systems, and methods disclosed herein are designed to overcome these deficiencies.